Wizards At War
by jkghoul
Summary: What If Story that changes everything. Alex joins Stevie when given the chance and together they start a revolution in the wizarding war. Now Justin and Max Russo must work together to stop them. Even at the cost of killing their sister to save the rest of the world.


Spells fly in every direction of the room. Smoke buds from the floor and clouds the wizards' visions. Alex Russo duck behind a pillar and cast a shield over her. The tiles of said pillar are blast away by a banishing spell. Alex rolls to another one seconds before it explodes completely. Alex twist her head into the chaos and flash a spell into it. A cry echoes over the battle. It dies out when another explosion hit them. "This is fucking crazy." Alex grumbled. She cast a disillusion charm and run back into the smoke. Everywhere she look, wizards fired spells back and forth. Blood splatter the floor and wall. Fire burns a corpse in the far off corner. A ball of water drowns a wizard in front of her. She ignores it and ducks behind a flipped over table.

"Where the hell are they." Alex curse in a snarl. She fires off a few spells at some retreating wizards. They deflect them with ease. Their eyes now on her. "There's the evil wizard. She's over here." They scream to alert the others.

Alex cast a shield over her and begin to duel both wizards in earnest. Their piercing curse and flames didn't cause her any harm. She dispose of them with three twirls of her wand. One to knock them off their feet. Another to disarm them. The last to blow their bodies into pulp. She didn't have time to breath before five more spells slam against her shield. She turns her attention to three new wizards. Sweat runs down their various brow. Blood splattered against their purple robes. The robes a sign of who they were fighting in the war for. Alex sighs with a roll of her eyes. She raise her wand at chest level. "Do you guys really want to do this?"

"If it stops this madness, yes." One of them spat in disgust at her. They resume with their spell fire. Alex duck and weave around it. Her body light as air. Her hair done up in a small ponytail smack against her back. She deflects a weak cutting curse into one of her enemies. Blood sprays where their left ear was. That wizard screams and takes piercing curse to the forehead. Alex smiles as the battle continue. She flips around the room and flings spells back and forth. She manage to hit one of the remaining wizards with a silence spell. This gave her enough leeway to combat his friend into submission. The disarm spell and freeze spell took him out. The other wizard with no sound panic at this. He turns to run away. Alex cast a mudhole spell to trip him. She then saunters over to him. A orange light at the edge of her wand. She dismembers the poor wizard. First with his arms, then with his legs. Alex cauterize the wounds then paralyze him. "I'll let you be the only survivor." She mummers darkly.

An explosion rocks the entire ground. The smoke is blast away seconds before new wizards teleport into the battle. Alex sighs at them. Then she puts two fingers against her lips. A sharp whistle release from it goes over the chaos. "Time to go guys. The anti-fun squad is here."

"You are going nowhere." A familiar voice yells at her. She turns to face brown eyes she knew anywhere. Justin Russo steps out among his soldiers. His left eye covered by a eye patch. His black hair cut down into a crew cut. A purple military jack hangs on his shoulders with magic. His clothes underneath it a black shirt and blue jeans. Justin raise his wand at his sister. His eyes cold as ice.A blue glow begins on the end of his wand. "You can't leave so soon dear sister. You didn't give me time to properly greet you."

"Oh please." Alex said. A cruel smile on her red lips. "As if I want to say anything to you. Not after what you did."

"She was a casualty of war." Justin respond with a shrug. "Nothing you can do about it."

"Other than kill you right now." Alex said. She flicks her wand forward to send flames at Justin.

Justin snorts and summons a brick wall. It breaks apart from the fire but otherwise protects him. He flicks more spells at his sister. Alex block them and deflect them around the room. "Leave guys. I got him." She scream to her troops. Multiple pops fill the room as they disappear in the chaos.

Justin's warriors begin to help him. But he shrugs them away with a growl. "No! She is mine to finish off."

Alex shoots a sludge of acid at Justin. He jumps to the side to avoid it. His wand moves with every motion of his body. Justin conjures a weather cloud over Alex. He let it unleash bolt after bolt of lightning on Alex. She snarls in annoyance. Her shield bounce the bolts of her. But she also had to watch Justin as he weave a complex motion of spells. "Try this on for size." He screams at her. A bang of purple smoke conceals him. A shadow comes out of nowhere and forms into the figure of a man. Red glowing eyes glare at Alex as he towers over her. The shadowy man cracks their knuckles. Then they charge forward with their fist raise.

Alex curse under her breath. She blast the shadowy man with a banish curse. A hole forms in their chest area. Only to reform in seconds. Alex roll out the way of the shadowy man's fist. His swings wide but powerful. Holes broke open where he impact the floor. Alex teleport herself to the second floor. She raise her hands and chant out a new spell. The ground floor rises up into spikes around the shadowy man. They run right through it. Barely making a wound into the shadowy person.

"Give up now. This doesn't have to get uglier." Justin said. His wand twirls in a circle. A blast of air blows Alex into the wall behind her. The shadowy man jumps up to her. His right leg raise to smash her. ALex cries out the explosion spell. The space around her goes up in flames and collapse the floor underneath falls to the 1st floor with a bang. Her right arm bruise and bloody. Her ears ring with sound that makes it hard to interpret anything. The shadowy man disappeared. His form evaporated in the explosion. The walls around her dissolve into dust. Justin points his wand in her face. He disarms her with ease. Her wand flies into one his subordinates hands. "Your under arrest for crimes against the wizarding world. You also charged with the murder of Professor Crum." Justin said. He conjures ropes that tie her up. Alex bows her head in defeat. Black eyes burn with shame. "Do whatever you want with me Justin. It won't stop the rebellion. Only delay it for a week."

"That's all the time I need." Justin responded. He levitates her closer and teleports away with her.


End file.
